Senshi no Hoshi Star Warriors
by FaerieRavyne
Summary: AU. There are a great many secrets that are cause for great worry. What will happen when the secrets are revealed. Mild cursing.
1. The Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the story of the Ronin Warriors, but this story is mine

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the characters or the story of the Ronin Warriors, but this story is mine.In my dreams, I do own the series and have lots of money; but alas, I do not own the series and alas I have no money.So don't sue.

Enjoy the show!

Ronin Warriors: Senshi no Hoshi! (Star Warriors)

(I have no other name right now)

She had no idea where he was at the moment.It looked so familiar but she could not remember what it was.More importantly, however, was how safe she felt here.She was warm and loved.

She finally realized that her eyes were closed and ordered them to open.Slowly they obeyed, but with some effort.As the darkness receded, her eyes strained to focus.Things were different; her perspective was different, as if she were a child looking up.

When her eyes finally focused, she was greeted with an amazing sight: Kaira.The child stared up into eyes that mirrored her own.In Kaira's eyes she saw love and tenderness.Kaira was speaking softly and gently.The child strained to hear, the words also sounding familiar.The words began to form sentences and she suddenly remembered what they were: poems.They were the same poems that her grandfather use to recite.The ones that her mother told to her to put her to sleep…

Her mother use to tell her the poems… 

She stared into Kaira's eyes again.Loving and gentle like…the eyes a mother as she watched her child._Her mother…_

_ _

The scene changed and now she found herself looking at a young man.His familiarity is also vague.He has long auburn hair slightly darker than her hair.He's holding her at arms length, just gazing at her.As Kaira's eyes were, his were as loving and tender.He suddenly lifts her up and tosses her into the air.Then she returns down into her hands as she giggles in delight.He stares again at her, his eyes telling her that he would never let her fall; he would always catch his little girl.She giggles again at her father…her father!

"Toshitada, not so high," says Kaira.

_Toshitada…that's Anubis' real name._

"It is not high, Kaira, love," Toshitada, her father, says.

Her parents, she had forgotten…her parents… 

The scene changes yet again, but unlike before, it no longer felt safe.She was scared; she wanted her mommy, her daddy.They had left her there, told her to hide; she was not to say a word or make a sound.She didn't.

Tears streamed down her face but she did not cry out.She watched as a large thing fought with her parents, but they were no match.He beat them and then took them away.But still she made no sound.

After fifteen minutes of crying, she finally fell into an exhausted slumber.Not too long later she felt someone pick her up.She was reminded of her mother; she begin to cry again.He held her tightly and padded her back.He walked for what seemed like forever, letting her cry.

Finally he stopped and she looked at him.Through her tear-filled eyes she could not make out his features, only that his face was sad and that his hair was white.

"Oh, my," she heard another man shout and she turned towards the noise.She still could not see clearly but she was able to make out a man that ran towards them from a large house.

"What happened," the man asked as he picked her up in his arms.

"Her parents are gone," the white-haired man simply replied, "Take care of her."

"I will," said the other as he push her head down to his shoulder, then her turned and walked to the large house.

Her eyes had finally cleared as she was taken away.She now saw his face clearly and saw her sadness reflected in his eyes.He pulled his Chinese style hat over his head as he turned and walked away.

"It will be okay little one," the old man holding her said.

She hugged him tightly and sobbed mournfully, "Grandpa!"

"Shh, shh," her grandfather said, "Everything will turn out all alright, Mia."

Well, what do you think?Did it sound all right?This has been rolling around in my head for some time now.I know I am supposed to be working on my Sailor Moon fanfic but I'm blocked with that one.Not to mention I have been real busy this summer.I will try to finish it, but it seems this one might come first.You see, if I don't get this one and some other ideas out of my head, I might never finish the Sailor Moon fic.If you like this one please review.If I get enough reviews, I will continue.

Please, don't be to hard, this is an AU fic, unlike my others, it is not my take of a continuation of the series.I have read bios on the character that I am writing about and this story is my own little fantasy.


	2. Princess of Starlight

***Hello, loyal readers.I am sorry that it has been awhile.I am glad that you liked the prologue enough to continue reading the chapter.I hope that you enjoy this one as much as I loved writing it.***

This is an Alternate Universe fic, meaning that I have changed a few things and added on.Much of the story revolves around the TV show, but there will be things that are from the movies, mangas, and from the OAV Samurai Troopers.If you didn't already know, that is were Anubis's name ofToshitada came from.I know that things contradict between the Ronin warriors and Samurai Troopers, but this is my fic, I can do whatever I want.

Standard Disclaimers apply.I do not own Ronins or Samurai Troopers or any of their characters.What I do own is this story and any new characters that I create.

Now on with the long awaited show…

Senshi no Koishi Chapter 2 

Kaira awoke abruptly, her sleep interrupted by the dream.Beside her, her husband, Anubis, was also awoken from sleep, but by his wife's sudden movement.

"No," she whispered morosely.

Now fully awake, Anubis heard the worry in her voice, "What's wrong, Kaira?"

"The dream…no…it cannot be," she mumbled in despair.Something obviously was not right.He crabbed hold of his wife's shoulders and brought her face towards his.

"Kaira," his voice was forceful as he tried to get her attention.When it didn't work, he tried again, "Kaira!"

It worked.

Her eyes fell on his as they focused.When she realized what had happened, she gasped and her face fell.She brought her arms around her husband and she began to shake in his arms.Anubis waited for her to calm down as he held her and reassured her.

Finally calm enough, she tried to begin an explanation.Within the folds of her husband's strong arms she spoke, "The dream."

"What dream," Anubis asked patiently.

After awhile, she spoke again, "Mia's dream."Anubis tenses at the mention of their daughter."It has broken the spell."

"Broken the spell?"

"Yes," she confirmed, "She knows."

"How much does she know," he asked with trepidation.

"At the moment, only that she is our daughter, but she will soon find that she has the Starlight crown and swords…and if she knows…"

"He will know," he ended.With more gusto he asked, "How was the spell broken.No one outside of you has that power."

"I don't know."After some consideration, she spoke again, "It might have been the crown itself."

"Why," was Anubis's simple question.

"The time for its power to be used is coming up and it has activated itself.Even if we do not wish for to become involved, she will.Even the power that I have is not a match.We know that her powers and those of the Star Warriors might be needed to defeat Akuro."

"It is not for us to decide, in other words."

"It is destiny," Kaira said defeated.

"I guess the only thing we can do is to make sure the she stays safe until the Star Warriors are found," said Anubis.

"Yes," she concurred, "Get the Warlords."She arose from the bed and went to change.Anubis arose awhile later, his daughter and her future on his mind.

From the vantage point of his throne, Akuro watched as his high priest tended the fires that informed him of the goings on of the Dynasty.Even if he could not be there, being stuck in this dimension, does not mean that he could not know what was happening in the Dynasty.

If he could only seize the Dynasty, conquering the mortal world would be easy.All he would have to defeat are the Ronins after that, and he could do it, her was much more powerful than his father._I just need a foot in the door._

"My lord," his priest brought him out of his reverie, "The Empress is gathering her Warlords."

"What is so uncommon with that," Akuro snided harshly, "The Empress regularly gathers her Warlords, conferring with those traitors."

"They seemed to be getting ready to travel my lord.Akuro eye shot up to look at his priest warily.

"Whatdo you mean they are getting ready to travel, they can travel anywhere in the Dynasty without preparing for anything."

"I do believe that they are going to travel to the mortal realm."

This piqued his interest, "The mortal realm?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Why would they travel to the mortal realm?Perhaps, they wish to bring the Ronins into this little war here," he thought out loud, "But why would they do that, they seem to be holding their own."

"Perhaps, they are weakening, my lord."

"As much as I wish that to happen, that is not likely to be the case," he said dejectedly, "I think there is something in the mortal world that be of use to me and they do not want me to find it."

"I will check what the fires say," the priest began chanting and the fires began to roar to life. Akuro watched with great interest."I see several powers in the mortal world, most are nothing, but there are a few great ones.The Ronins are five of them, although they do seem different now than they were a year ago.Another is a stone…it could be that, my lord."

"No, that is not true.That stone has been there since Tulpa was defeated.They have not gone after it before now, why would they try now.No, it is not that.Is there anymore."

"I do not believe…wait, my lord, there is something else."

"Is there suppose to be any other powers?"

"There were really no others before, my lord.This seems to be new.It is coming from a young girl…no, a young women."

"A young woman…how is that possible…how could you have missed that."

"I believe that," the priest began quickly to avoid any retribution, "that her power was kept hidden by the Empress, she is the only one who could have kept it so."

Akuro looked into the flames as he contemplated the information that was just relayed to him; he smiled as another thought came to him, it was kept from the Ronins as well.The question now though was, why?

"Why would she do that," he voiced his question.

"Perhaps I should check the fire, my lord," the priest replied.

"Yes, do that," Akuro said with interest.

The priest began his machinations once again, begging the flames to reveal the secrets hidden from all.As his chanting began to grow, so did the flames.With the flames growth, an image began to within them.

"I see the Empress and a man, he is not familiar to me.There is also another man, my lord, and it seems to be the Prince Consort…The image is changing, it is now the royal couple and another unknown, older couple.The Empress has something in her arms, it looks like a bundle or a…baby.The Empress has a baby."

"The Empress has a child," Akuro said in shock.

"Wait my lord, there is more, I can see Lord Tulpa and…he is fighting Kaira and Anubis…"

"And…is there anymore…what of the child?"

"The battle has ended…Tulpa has control of the couple…but I don't see the child…he is not there.

"Did my father take the child?"

"It does not seem so, my lord.I believe he was more interested in the young princess and Anubis.I do not believe he knew of the child."

"Does that mean that the child may still be out there, alive."

"Yes, my lord, that is unbearably true.It would also mean that the child is now heir to the Dynasty."

Then a thought came to Akuro.He voiced the thought, "Then this heir will be the Prince of Starlight.

"No, my lord, I have consulted the flame," the priest dared to contradict his lord.

"What?!"

"The heir will be the Princess of Starlight."

"Princess," Akuro noted stunned.

"Yes, my lord.If you look into the flames you will see the former Emperor carrying the child, a young girl.You must also remember what the flames revealed earlier, a powerful young woman."

"A princess," he smile, "Yes, that is good.Can you pinpoint where she is now."

His high priest smiled cynically.He began chanting to change the flames power to pinpoint the princess.His chanting grew fiercely as he watched the fires.

"I am beginning to see something.The flame is narrowing the possibilities.It has pinpointed fifteen possible candidates…now it is down to thirteen…twelve…eleven…"His eyes widened in amazement and he stopped his countdown.

"What is it, priest," Akuro asked with annoyance.

"I cannot pinpoint the princess."

"What?!"

"There is a block…the Empress must have felt what I was attempting to do, my lord…she must have blocked the flame's power."

"The Empress has blocked the flames!"

"Yes, my lord," the priest cowered at the sudden rise in his master's voice.

"Damn it," he shouted, "that…that…Damn."He slammed his fist into the arm of his throne, shattering it."Generals come to me."

Out of the shadows stepped out three figures.

"You called, my lord," said the first in a deep male voice.

"It seems dear Kaira, Empress of the Dynasty, has kept a secret," Akuro appraised them.

"What secret would that be, my lord," a falsely seductive female voice asked.

"Would you believe the Empress and her Prince Consort have a child."

"A child," the final figure, a male also, asked, "You mean an heir, my lord."

"To more that just the powers of the Dynasty Ancients." When his generals didn't look like they understood, he continues, "As the heir apparent to the Dynasty, the princess is the holder of the crown of Starlight."

"A princess," asked the first male.

"The Crown of Starlight," asked the female of the group.

"With the crown, then she will have control of the Starlight swords," the last male said with envy.

"There is more to the crown than the swords," Akuro replied as he rose from his throne chair to walk closer to the fires of the high priest.

"What would that be, my lord," queried the first male.

As the flames danced in front of him, his face was cast into a demonic image."The armor of Starlight," he announced.

All were quiet as it sunk in, the finally the priest spoke up, "But Kaira had the crown, yet she did not control the armor, only the swords."

Akuro eyes fell on to the priest, who now wished he had said nothing. He then said frigidly, "She did not have the Key."

"Then should we not get the key first, my lord," the female spoke.

Still watching the flames he responded, "No, I know where the Key is.It will be a simple matter to retrieve it, but to do so early would only alert the Ronins of what is going on; it is much too early to let them know what is going on.I want to find the princess first."

"Why do you want the princess and the Starlight armor," the second male asked.

"With control of both the princess and the armor, the Empress nor the Ronins will be able to stop me from taking my father's place as ruler of all the worlds," Akuro to them as if he were schooling children.


End file.
